Percabeth At Goode On Hiatus
by ArcDragon1
Summary: Annabeth is coming to surprise Percy at his school, Goode High. What will happen when they are faced with their greatest enemy yet: Highschool Drama.
1. Chapter 1 The Suprise

_**Annabeth's**_

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The sound continues a as I drag myself out of bed an launch the alarm across the room. I hear a smash. Oops I thought to myself well I'm going to have to pay for that. I get up and fish out some money for a new clock. I take out my new celestial bronze cellphone, made by Leo. I look at the time

7:30

Oh no school starts in 20 minutes. I take a quick shower throw on a t-shirt and some jeans and I grab my knife and put it in my backpack. I walk out the door and look at the time

7:45.

I make a dash for Goode High luckily it's only a block away from my hotel

 _ **Percy's P.o.V**_

I'm chatting with my friends Grover, Arc, Kaveen, and Vince. When I get this cold feeling on my old Achiles spot. I recognize the feeling as celestial bronze and turn around but no ones there. When I hear Greek being spoken.

"Θα πρέπει να έρθει στην οροφή , αν θέλετε να τους σώσει ο Περσέας Τζάκσον" ( **You shall come to the roof if you wish to save them Perseus Jackson)**

"Guys I'll be right back I need to get a drink" all but Grover nod in response. He must have read my emotions and noticed something wrong.

I head up to the roof and see no one and hear the voice again except this time I take out Riptide and swing towards the voice and I hear a clang. So this invisible person is armed. I'm about to take a another swing when I hear a new voice

"Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend who hast seen you in weeks?

"Annabeth?!" I respond. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here."

"Your such a seaweed brain remember after the war we agreed that we went to school together?"

I completely forgot about it I think. And it was my idea too.

"Uhh yea sure of corse I remember."

"Your such a seaweed brain."

"Well at least I'm your seaweed brain."

And with that we head back inside.

Then Annabeth gets a look of horror as she looks at her watch.

8:00 it says. Class started 5 minutes ago

"Oh no I can't be late on my first day" She stammers.

"Don't worry I'll just say I was showing you around"

 **Author's note**

 **So how do you like it? This is my first fanfiction so don't say it sucks or learn to write better. I want positive feedback and suggestions to help me along the way**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends and Enemies

_**Annabeth's P.o.V**_

"So who were those people you were talking to before?" I asked

"Oh those were my friends I'll introduce you at lunch. By The way what's you schedule?"

I hand him my schedule and he gets confused. "Uh Annabeth all I see is thma, lae, ygm, laicos stuieds, siecne, and tar?" He states. I forgot about his dislexya and then he figured it out.

 **Period 1 Math Mr. Mathew**

 **Period 2 ELA Mr. Blofis**

 **Period 3 Gym Mr. Hedge**

 **Period 4 Social Studies Ms Star**

 **Period 5 Lunch**

 **Period 6 Greek/Mythology Ms Parthenos**

 **Period 7 Art Mr Coler**

 **Period 8 Science Ms Ciences**

 **(A/N these were all made up except for 2 Mr Hedge and Ms Parthenos take a guess who Ms Parthenos is)**

"Awesome we have all our classes together except Electives!" He yells.

We step into Mr Mathew's room and he's only introducing the class thank Zeus we didn't miss any work.

"-class I expect you to all be on time and have your work in the day it's due." He says and turns to us. "I expect your Mr Jackson and Ms Chase?"

"Yes sir I'm new and Percy was just showing me around" I tell him

"Well said since he was showing you around I let it slide today but don't expect the same result tomorrow" He states. I nod and Percy and I take a set next to each other. I get some glares wait not some the entire class. I see the girls looking at me in envy and the guys looking at me like they want to hit on me. Well not Grover and that one kid I say Percy talking to he was reading a book on his iPad. After A long boring introduction the bell rings and we go talk to Grover and the other boy. "Hey Grover how you been?" I ask.

"Well I'm ok"and switches to Greek "Βρήκα κάποια ημίθεους στο σχολείο και μια ασυνήθιστη μυρωδιά από την Arc ο τύπος δίπλα μου . Δεν ξέρω αν αυτός είναι ένας ημίθεος ή τέρας και να ζητήσει αργότερα" (I found some demigods in the school and one unusual scent from Arc the guy next to me. I don't know if he's a demigod or monster well ask later.

"Hi I'm Arc" the guy next to Grover says."I guess your the famous Annabeth that dates Percy?"

"Yep I'm the one!" I happily respond.

"Everyone except me and Grover doesn't think you exist" he states" which is bad since pretty much every girl throws themselves at him, Expecialy Ava the most popular girl in the school."

"And seaweed brain never got kissed or anything by these people?" I ask

"Well..." Percy stammers "Ava did try to kiss me once but I stopped her."

"By that he means he took a page out of your book and judo filped her." Grover says

"Good job seaweed brain your now learning how to react to-" I start

"Ava coming down the hall make a run for it" Arc whispers

We rush to English and see Paul.

 **Percy's P.o.V**

If it weren't for Arc we would have a dead body on the ground, Ava's body to be exact not that anyone would care we just didn't want Annabeth to get a criminal record. As we walked into English we greeted Paul and I relize that Paul new Annabeth was coming.

"Hello class this week we are going to be reading The Odyssey By Homer." Paul says excitedly with a chorus of groans and cheers. I thought that these people would never understand the things Oddyseus went through because I went though all of them myself. Went to sea of monsters, got lost on Ogygia and more yay. "You will be able to work in groups of 4" and chaos insuses Paul yells "If you don't be quiet I'll pick your partners" and with that everyone shuts up. I look to Annabeth Grover and Arc. We all share a message us four. "Ok now QUIETLY pick your partners of corse Ava runs up and says to me "Oh Percy I missed you want to be in our group?" As she bats her eyes.

"Sorry Ava got a group already" and I point to my friends

She looks at Annabeth in disgust and says "With this ugly bit**? Come on Perce."

"The beautiful girl just happens to be my girlfriend Ava and flirting with me infront of her isn't a very good idea" as Annabeth proves my point and glares at her with her gray eyes full of rage. Ava shifts uncomfortably and walks away. Paul hands out the books and gives us Greek copies in secret.

-=====Timeskip to lunch====-

We get to lunch and find a table soon after we come in we see the others that were talking to Percy. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked

"Not much just one question who's the girl Perce? Finally done with everything the Annabeth lie?"

"Nope this is Annabeth" he states "The most beautiful and caring person ever"

"Aww seaweed brain" She replies

"So anyway That's Vince, that's Kaveen and you've met Arc already."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth" Vince says

Annabeth is about to reply when she's pushed out of her seat and Ava sits down and says

"Hey Percy I was wondering if you wanted to go on this cruise party on Friday because my mom's a model and she said I can bring a date"

At the word date she is shoved away by Arc and he helps Annabeth back up.

"Ava if you want to invite Percy you have to invite all of us assuming your boat won't break with more than two people on it." Arc harshly yells

Realizing she had no other choice she says fine and walks away.

"I really hate that girl-no demon." Annabeth says angrily.

"Don't worry wise girl she can't change anything between us."

 **Authors Note**

 **I'm sorry to all the Ava's in the world I chose a name at random. Anyway Take a guess who the demigods and their parents are Correct answers will get shout outs**


	3. Chapter 3 Going to Gre-Wait Mom?

_**Annabeth's P.o.V**_

After lunch we head to our lockers and grab our books for Greek. As we head in I see the demon herself Ava. She atempts to glarge at me and quickly looks at Percy and motions to the seat next to her. Percy just ignores her and looks at the teacher and gets wide eyed with fear. He mutters something in Greek about how this year is going to be great and then I relize who the teacher is. "Mom?" I ask

"Yes Annabeth it's me" she responds Me and Percy quickly take a seat in the back "Hello class my name is Ms Parthenos" **(A/N Get it Athena Partenos?)** Before we start we will take a test to see what you know about Greece and its Mythology." My mom looks at us and says "If you want you can answer in Greek if you know it." After that she hands out the test. I write my name at the top and start.

1\. Name The 12 Olympians

Easy I think Zeus,Poseidon Apollo, Hermes, Hephestus, Dionysus, Ares, Atermis, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, And Hera.

2 Who are the Important gods but not Olympians or Minor gods

Hades, Hestia, and Prosphone.

The rest of the test is easy and me and Percy finish quickly. "Καλή δουλειά Ανναμπεθ και Percy . Βλέπω τώρα ότι αυτή η θάλασσα αποβράσματα δεν είναι μια συνολική κεφάλι τούβλο και τουλάχιστον ξέρει ελληνικά του( **Good job Annabeth and Percy. I see now that that sea scum isn't a total brick head and at least knows his Greek)"**

 **"** Έχετε λάθος . Jason είναι ο επικεφαλής τούβλο. ( **You've got it wrong. Jason's the brick head)"** Percy Jokes. And with that we laugh remebering Jason's ah-encounter with a brick in New Rome. Eventually the bell rings and we leave.

I head to art as Percy goes to Marine Biology. I walk in and I take a seat before the teacher stops me and says that he has a seating chart. The class groans as he starts listing the groups. I don't pay attention to it until I hear my name

"Vince Annabeth And Jace." Mr Coler says. We go to our table and Jace starts looking at me. He the asks flirtatiously "Hey Princess want to come to my place tonight? My parents aren't home so we can do anything."

"Ewwww no way you διαστρεβλώ I have a boyfriend mind you." I tell him

"He doesn't have to know about our night and what is a distrevlo?"

"It's what you are idiot." Vince said sharply.

 _ **Percy's P.o.V**_

School was finally finished and we head outside to our usual spot on the roof. Why were we on the roof you might ask? Well one it helps hide me from my fan club and two it's nice and relaxing. Grover and I decided that we should check if Arc, Kaveen, and Vince are demigods. So I take out Riptide and uncapped it. "Guys what do you see?" I ask

"See wh-Percy are you gonna kill us with that sword!?" Kaveen and Vince yell. Arc looks at the sword as if he's seen things like I before. I can tell groves is reading their emotions when I say "Guys I'm not gonna kill you just see to check something." I take Riptide and carefully cut them on the arm. Not a large cut just a little cut you'd get from a paper cut. Vince and Kaveen get cut but Arc just pulls away and yells "Why are you cutting us!?"

"Well guys remember the stuff in Greek mythology? Well it's real" I explain. Annabeth and I explain it and they nod in understanding. "Well that explains a lot why you leave class and stuff randomly by the way what's your parents?" Kaveen asks.

"I'm a child of Poseidon and Annabeth is a child of Athena." I explain. The

"What about Grover? Who's his parent?" Vince asks.

"I'm a satyr half man half goat." Grover tells them. We are going to tell them more but we hear a voice from below "GIRLS I LIKE FOUND PERCY HE'S LIKE UP HERE ON THE ROOF!" Oh great the fan club found us Annabeth looks at me and just say" Percy Jackson FanClub". And with that we make a run for it.

 _ **Arc's P.o.V**_

That was too close. I can't let them figure out who I am-yet. Luckily we escape and I head home. I head up to my room and focus. I fell my skin changing into scales and wings coming out of my back. I'm not a monster or a demigod. I'm I DemiDragon.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi everyone how'd you like that chapter? Arc is a what? A DemiDragon? If you've played on this one mcpe server called KingdomsCraft awhile ago you probably know about Exscarra and it's dragon gods. I'm using them in my story and I will have a separate story for them later. Also can you guess Kaveen and Vince's parents? Hint:They are Greek.**


	4. Not an update but still read

**This isn't an update**

 **If you want to be in my story you can just write a review or pm that includes the following**

 **Name of you/your character**

 **Demigod/mortal**

 **Godly Parent (If demigod)**

 **Clear sighted (if mortal)**

 **In the Percy Jackson FanClub or not**

 **Is part of Jace's group**

 **Hair color**

 **Eye color**

 **Other description stuff**

 **Person they like/date**

 **Anything else you fell necessary**

 **Thanks Arc**


	5. Not an update but still read p2

**Ok I know my story isn't the most popular but I cone to check how many people wanted to be in the story and there's only 2. The first one submitted by bobandsmallbob will be accepted. The other one though was very very vague here is the request.**

Demigod

Posiedon/Zeus

Black hair

Brown eyes

Has a sword

 **Ok first problem I need a name. Second is it a boy or a girl. There are many things that need to be redone on this request. So I ask you please re read the list of things you need and re request otherwise it will not be accepted**

 **Answers to other questions and stuff**

 **Bobandsmallbob**

No, don't say sorry! The Ava at my school is a what-Ava-called-Annabeth! (Sorry I'm too innocent to cuss *smiles innocently*)

Answer- I just don't want a person getting mad at me for no reason. I also don't curse (Unless someone really really ticks me off) but I had to to add to her personality

Bobandsmallbob (again)

Hmm, little too much going on... I say no demidragon. I liked where it was going.

Answer- Ok I'll scrap demidragons but I'll still write a story about them


	6. Please help

Does anyone know how to fix the glitch that makes the chapter a bunch of code? Until I fix it I will only update my wattpad account so check me out there too. Account name is same as this account.


	7. Chapter 4 your staying were?

Author Note Ok I still haven't decided on if I keep the Demidragons or not so this chapter won't have Arc in it.

 _ **Percy's P.o.V**_

After evading the P.J.F.C we somehow made it to my car, a sea green and gray convertible. It was a gift from dad after the war Gaea. I hurried over to the car and opened the door for Annabeth. "When did you become a gentleman?" She asks. I laugh and get in and put the top down. "So wise girl were are you staying?" I ask.

"I'm stay at a friend's house" she quickly replies.

"Do I know this friend of yours?" I question

"Yes you know him very well as if he were you." She answeres

"So your staying at Grover's?" I say sadly. I wanted Annabeth to stay with us.

"No you seaweed brain I'm staying at your place!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that my mom might not like it" I tell her.

"Don't worry I already asked your mom." She says happily.

After lugging Annabeth's luggage down the stairs the up the stairs we finally got to my apartment. "Mom I'm home and Annabeth's here too!" I yelled.

"Hi Annabeth its been so long since I last saw you!" My mom says

"Hi Mrs Blofis how have you been?" Annabeth replies.

"I'm great but please call me Sally." She insisted. After that she went to make her famous blue cookies while Annabeth unpacked. "It now makes sense why my mom made me clear out some of my drawers and closet." I relize

"You just realized that seaweed brain really?" She laughs. I then go in for a kiss and my mom walks in with a plate of cookies. "Oh! Am I interrupting some thing?" She asks. We both blush and take the cookies. I reach for one but Annabeth stops me. "We have to share them evenly. I know your going to eat all of them so I'll divide them evenly." She says. After she divides them we start working on homework.

 _ **Annabeth's P.o.V**_

I can't believe how long homework took. I usually have it done within 20 minutes but this took 3 hours. I guess Percy's the reason why. He kept distracting me. I'm surprised we finished at all. "Dinner!" Yells Sally. Percy flies down the stairs. When I get down Percy isn't sitting and drags me over and seats me. Aww he's such a gentleman. "So how long are you staying Annabeth?" Percy asks.

"I don't know how long would you like me to stay?" I ask even though I know the answer

"FOREVER!" He yells and we all laugh. After dinner Percy and I do the dishes. After we finish we head upstairs and changed for bed. "Wise girl want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" Percy pleads.

"Ok fine but only if I get to choose the movie." I tell him. We watch Star Wars The Force Awakens. I wasn't paying attention much mostly on Percy "I love you" I mumble

"What was that wise girl?" He asks

"I love you Perceus Jackson!" I nearly yell.

"Well I love you too." And with that we fall into dreams.

 _Percy and I were running from the arai when my eyesight left me. "Percy!" I yelled_

 _"Don't worry wise girl I still have you." He responded. But then I felt his hand leave mine._

 _"Percy you said you'd never leave me!" I yelled I could see again but it was too late. I stepped off the cliff into Chaos. I heard Percy yelling and jumping in after me but an invisible force stopped him "Percy I love you" I yelled and the last thing I heard was the sound of Riptide killing its owner._

I woke up screaming. I saw Percy get up and I started to calm down. "It's ok Annabeth were out of there." I looked into his sea green eyes. They seemed full of worry, but they provided me confort. I looked deeper but the rest of his eyes seemed broken, as if he has seen something he'd never recover from-which he had. I heard a knock on the door and Sally open it. I heard the talking of an adult-probably our neighbor. "Yes my son's girlfriend had a nightmare I'm sorry if we disturbed you." I heard Sally tell the other person. "Let me talk to her my when my children had nightmares I could always calm them down." The woman said.

"No Terina you don't understand only they can-" she was cut off.

"Sally just let me try." She insisted. But Sally was right only Percy could calm me down and I can only calm him down. She knocked and came in. "Don't even try to calm her down only I can." Percy says

"Sally I thought you were better than this." Terina said.

"What do you mean Terina?" Sally says confused.

"Do you really want to have grandchildren at this time? They can't be older than-" it was her turn to be cut off.

"Listen I don't know who the Hades you are but I can guarantee you that you've never been through what we've been through!" I snap "We need each other if we want to live what we went through is completely indescribable! "

"When you go through what we've been through then you can criticize us about us sleeping together besides I would never do anything they she wouldn't want me to do. εκτός μοιραίο ελάττωμα μου είναι η πίστη θα θυσιάσει τη ζωή μου γι 'αυτήν(besides my fatal flaw is loyalty I would sacrifice my life for her)" And with that she left.

 **Author's note**

 **Hey everyone next chapter will have all the other OCs that were requested. The new characters are**

 **Celeste Astreon**

 **Felicity Smythe**

 **Oliver Kingsley**

 **Luna McStigifer**

 **Aaliyah Copper**


	8. Chapter 5 Day 2

Sorry for not updating but here is an update! Oh yeah I also forgot about a new OC Marielle Felmen. No more OCs Ok?

 _Percy's P.o.V_

I woke up with blonde hair in my face. I was confused at first then I remembered that my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth was with me. I didn't want to disturb her in her in her peaceful sleep. Also I wanted to sleep more. Sadly she woke up and that's when I had to get up. "Morning Seaweed Brain." a tired Annabeth said.

"Morning wise girl." I reply. I go for a kiss but she stops me.

"No kisses until you brush your teeth." She commands.

"Yes Ma'am!" I Saluted. After getting ready I race downstairs and see my favorite thing in the wor- wait second favorite thing in the world. Blue pancakes with blue syrup. Annabeth looks like she's about to scold me about the content of syrup but I quickly say "I'm Poseidon's Kid I can't drown and neither can my pancakes" we laugh remembering the day before we had to save the world again on the Argo II.

 _Ava's P.o.V_

I don't get it why does my future husband date this dumb blonde (A/N sorry to all you blondes out there I'm just doing this for her personality). Seriously just look at me. I've got everything. Purple eyes (contacts) tight clothes that show my curves perfectly and natural rainbow hair (dyed). I need to break up Percabeth and then torture Annabit**. Hmm wait plan forming I can't torture her but I saw the way Jace looked at her. I'll have to team up with him. I get Percy and he gets Annabit**.

 _Jace's P.o.V_

Ava and I have a plan to break up Percabeth I won't share it with you. You might tell them. I can't wait I can finally get my Annabeth that was meant for me.

 _Percy's P.o.V_

Ava's acting weird and Jace doesn't seem to be hitting on Annabeth. So using my amazing skills and knowledge that they're planning something. So anyway the day went on as usual until gym. "Ok cupcakes" yelled Coach Hedge "today we're learning how to sword fight and do archery! So we have some guests from a camp I work at to teach us." Out came our friends from the Argo II plus Thalia. Annabeth and I ran up to them. "What's up sparky?" I ask Jason.

"Not much Aqua man" a familiar voice says "BUT LEO SUPER SIZE MCSHIZZLE IS BACK!"

"Leo! You're aliv-back!" Annabeth yells. I look at the crowd it almost looks like their happy or something.

"What's up repair boy?" I asked.

"Wait so you aren't cheating on Percy?" Ava asks sadly.

"Girl Percy would kill me if Annabeth and I started dating." Leo answered. So that's why they looked happy!

"Ok everyone Frank, Jason, Leo, and Hazel will teach sword fighting and Piper and Thalia will teach archery. A lot of the guys went to sword fighting while some went to archery. Sadly Ava and Jace both came to sword fighting when they same Annabeth and I go there.

"Ok before we start does anyone know how to sword fight?" Asked Jason only Annabeth and my hand went up but then we saw Jace and Ava's hand go up.

"Ok Percy and you come up here" Jason points to me and Jace.

 _Jace's P.o.V_

This is going to be easy. My parents got me sword fighting lessons a while ago and when the lessons were over he said that I am a true sword master. I heard the John Green guy mumble something to Percy in another language. Whatever I've got a sword fight to win. I go to a box full of dulled swords and take out the biggest one. My instructor told me that only Power and reach win battles. Percy has t 3 foot sword with a name on it something like ankle lunar or something. I get into the stance my instructor taught me and Percy got into a stance. He probably will get creamed by me in about 5 seconds. "Ok begin!" John yells. In 3 seconds a sword is on the ground. I smirk thinking that I won until I see a sword at my throat. Why! Must my moment of triumph be cut short by Percy! "Ok now that we can see that Jace does not know how to sword fight can we see if anyone else can?" John asks. Ava' hand shoots to the stars. "You" he points to Ava.

 _Ava's P.o.V_

Ok I admit I know nothing about sword fighting. But my future husband will go easily on me right? Wrong I got creamed. Well who cares about that I still have my looks and that's all I need.

 _Jason's P.o.V_

I feel bad for Perce. These to people are trying to just break up girlfriend's Mom's OTP. I'm tried of fakers so I just told everyone to partner up and start practicing sword moves and stances. I see Annabeth whip out her drakon bone sword. Ava makes a attempt to partner with Percy but I stop her. "You can't partner with Percy" I quickly say.

"And why is that hottie?" She flirtatiously asks.

"Because they are both awesome at sword fighting oh and by the way I have a girlfriend." I answer. I look at Percabeth. But all I see is a blur of white, bronze, and blonde. Most people aren't even fighting just staring at the couple. And then it stopped. Percy had his sword at Annabeth's throat but she had hers at his chest. "And another tie from Percabeth!" Leo yelled "Zhang how many times in a row have they tied?"

"Well Valdez it looks like this is the 5 time they tied in a row!" Frank began " It looks like not even Percabeth can stop Percabeth!"

 _Annabeth's P.o.V_

After the great battle between me and Percy word got around that we knew how to kill. I noticed a lot less stares of love to Percy and I. I geuss if your ever in a situation like me and Percy are in right now just learn how to sword fight.

Soon we got to Greek and I noticed that Athena wasn't here anymore more but replaced with a new teacher Ms Graecus. How ironic. Anyway she know practically nothing about Greek. "Ok everyone today we are learning about the 3 Hoari Zeus Goddess of madness Popsiden Demigod of Umm air and heldes mortal of bones" She starts but I raise my hand "Yes miss uh Chase?"

"Sorry to correct you but what you just said is completely wrong. First of all the 3 Hoari are the goddesses of the seasons. They are Thallo, Auxo, and Carpo. Second Zeus, _Poseidon,_ and _Hades_ all gods. Zeus King of the gods and lightning, Poseidon God of Oceans, and Hades God of the dead" correcting her. So the rest of the period is like that.

"Ok for your homework you have to write about a place in Greek mythology. Yes you can have partners only one though." She says. Jace comes up to me and says " Want to be partners? We could do Tartarus."

Why.

"Percy you said you wouldn't leave me!" I scream. Everyone in the class is confused.

"It's ok Annabeth were out of there we together now." Percy calmly says. He picks me up and walks me to the office. "Excuse me but can we go home? Annabeth is having a reaction to something that happened to us before." He asked the secretary. She nods and we head home.

Author's Note

Sorry again for not updating just was busy. Also apparently Annabeth isn't a word because it says it's incorrect. Anyone know why the chapters come up in code? Anyway I'm going to start doing questions at the end of each chapter. Answer must be specific.

Question When and were did Annabeth first kiss Percy.


	9. Chapter 6 Weekend at Camp

**Hey everyone I'm going to start using the requested OCs now and also why did only one person a the question? Anyway congratulations SapphireTrafficker for getting it right. Oh and I forgot to say that Athena wasn't actually their teacher she was there to check up on Percy and Annabeth. Sorry that this chapter was unfinished I started writing it but I went on vacation and forgot to finish it so now it should be finished.**

 _ **Percy's P.o.V**_

After what Jace said to Annabeth we decided to head home early. Luckily it was Friday so we decided to head to camp. I was talking to Annabeth about our homework when I saw someone being attacked by a hellhound. We quickly pulled over and brought out our swords. The girl looked at us in awe. "Are you demigods too?" She asks.

"Yep I'm Percy son of Poseidon and this is my girlfriend Annabeth daughter of Athena. Who are you?" I answer.

"I'm Celeste Astreon Daughter of Frey." She says proudly. Wait daughter of who?

"I thought Magnus was the only child of Frey?" Annabeth questions. Who's Magnus and how does he know Annabeth. I about to ask when Celeste asks first. "Who's Magnus?"

"My cousin he's from Boston and is an einherjar." Annabeth responds.

"Now that we know each other let's head to camp." We get in the car and eventually get to camp. We head to Chiron and tell him Celeste is a daughter of Frey. "I should have known that we would find the Norse eventually" He says

"Greeks, Then Romans then Egyptian, and now Norse? How many gods are there?" I ask

"If I could have told you I would have." He simply states. Great there could be billions of gods out there and I wouldn't know. I went to go talk to my friends Felicity Smythe Daughter of Athena, Oliver Kingsley son of Apollo, Luna McStigifier daughter of Apollo, Aaliyah Copper Daughter of Hades, and Marielle Felmen daughter of Iris. They came to camp after the war with Gaea. Oliver once told me that he had a crush on Felicity and later that day Felicity told me that she likes Oliver. You can see the love between the two but they don't relize it. Maybe I can get Piper to get them together. Anyway we were talking when Annabeth came over and said she needed Felicity for a meeting with each her cabin. Probably something about Olympus designs and stuff.

 _ **Annabeth's P.o.V**_

I can tell Felicity likes Percy. Luckily I had just finished designing a temple so it gave me an excuse to take her away from Percy. After the meeting I go to the sword fighting arena when Percy walks up. "Want to spar?" He asks.

"Sure why not." As I get out my sword. We get into our stances and circle each other waiting for the other to make a move when Percy jumps and attacks. We slash and swing our swords. Until I make the mistake of looking at his eyes and my sword falls down and Percy has his sword at me. "Ha looks like I win this round." He brags.

"Oh really?" I say as I distract him with a kiss. He drops riptide and I pick up both swords and have one at his throat and one behind his neck. "Hey! That's not fair!" He complains.

Later we head to the beach and go for a swim. "Annabeth grab on" Percy commands. I grab on and he blasts us off across the water until we get to this small island. On the island is a table lit by candles. "Percy did you do all of this?" I ask.

"Piper and a few others helped also look at yourself." He answers. I look at my self and I am no longer in my swim wear but in an elegant gray dress. "Be sure to thank Aphrodite" Percy says who is now in a blue suit. He seats me and then Piper comes out. "Hello Mr Jackson and Miss Chase. I am Piper McLean and I will be your waitress tonight. Would like something to drink?"

"I'll have some water please." I answer.

"Me too except can you dye it blue?" Percy asks. I laugh.

"Ok I'll be back with your drinks in a moment" Piper says. I pick up a menu and look at the choices.

 _ **Aphrodite's P.o.V**_

Ever since Percabeth happened I started this show on Hephaestus TV. It's called The Percabeth Show! I force the other gods and goddesses to watch it when there is a major Percabeth moment and this is one! How do I know? Well one I'm the goddess of love and two Percy asked not only my favorite daughter for help but also me! The first thing he needed from me was to change Annabeth and his swim stuff into Formal clothes. The second - well I would tell you but it might change fate so you have to wait until it happens. Ok the date is starting!

 _ **Percy's P.o.V**_

After we get our food we start eating. "So what is this all for Percy?" Annabeth asks

"Wait and see wise girl." I respond. After we finish Piper comes back with another menu. "Here is our dessert menu if you are interested." Piper tells us. Inside my dessert menu is a note that says Water is dry rock is light and air is wet. It's the code word to initiate Phase 2.

 _ **Annabeth's P.o.V**_

 _Close your eyes_. Is a my menu said. Confused I closed my eyes. I felt Percy grab my and he started to run in the water "Don't open them until I say so." Percy commands. After a few seconds he tells me to open them. I look and see we are on a platform of water in the sky. I see a Party ship in the distance but not to far. I think I see familiar people on there but I ignore it. And then Percy started to talk. "Annabeth Chase" Percy starts and gets down on a knee. Oh. My. Gods. "I have known you since I was twelve and I first liked you then. When we were 16 I realized I didn't like you but love you. And after we finished the prophecy of 7 I realized that you were a part of me." He put his hand out and a box shot up from the water. "I know we are still young so this is just a promise ring so that will remind us that we will be married after we finish school and head to New Rome. So Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" He says as he opens the box it is a beautiful ring with A gray diamond and sea green emeralds with and engraving saying Percabeth.

"Yes! A Trillion times yes!" I cheered and then Percy looked down on the island and sees everyone from camp by a laptop. "I looked around and saw a drone that said Hephaestus TV on it. Oh great the entire Greek world is watching. "Percy I feel like our privacy is being invaded would you get rid of that drone? He nods and he uses some water to fry the circuits.

 _ **Aphrodite's P.o.V**_

Why did he have to break the drone? We need more Percabeth! _Sorry Aphrodite but my new fiancé didn't like you watching us. I will burn some beauty supplies for you later._ I hear in my head. Oh you better Mr Jackson if you want to remain with Annabeth I reply.

Percy's P.o.V

We remain on my water platform for awhile until Annabeth gets a worried look. "Percy was tonight the night for Ava's boat party?" My fiancé asks. I look at the boat and I see Ava and Arc on the boat. "Um I think it is unless I'm hallucinating Ava and arc on that boat" I reply.

"I think we should leave then" says Annabeth.

"No I have an idea." I say as grab Annabeth and use my powers to get us to the ship. When we get on board we find Arc. "Were have you been?" He asks.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." I tell him. I'm about to say something when I hear the voice of a demon AKA Ava. "Percy where were you? We're just about to start a game of truth or dare! Of course your _friends_ can play to if they like. We then end up following Ava to a room with a few other people and Jace. Great. At first it's a few random dares luckily none affecting me or Annabeth. But then Jace said "Percy Truth or dare?"

 **Sorry for not writing for awhile. Anyway does no one write MaLink anymore? The ones I find are from 4-7 years ago. Since no one is writing MaLink anymore I'm going to write one or two.**

 **And the chapter question**

 _ **What was the first monster Percy encounter.**_


	10. Author's Note number two

It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for not updating this story for almost a year. Between the last chapter's publish date and now I started to find other interests other than Percy Jackson. (Cough Undertale Cough Amourshipping Cough) So I haven't been able to update the story. Do not fear however I am going through a process of editing this story. I will be removing all OCs except for the ones I own. If your OC is being removed don't worry! You can re enter your OC. However, only 2-3 shall be picked. Use this form and send me a pm or use the comment section for it.

Name:

Demigod, Mortal, Clear sighted, Satyr, etc:

If demigod please state powers:

Hair style and Color:

Eye Color:

Tall, Short, or Average height:

Clothes they like to wear:

Friends with Percy:

Part of Percy's Fan Club:

Friends with Jace:

Weapon of Choice(If needed)

Who your OC Likes(If any)

Know's Percy from School, Camp or Other.

Anything Else you feel necessary:


End file.
